


Summer in the Sun

by sugary_despair



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Closeted Character, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Hanayo visits some relatives during the summer after Love Live! and decides to bring her girlfriend, Rin as a plus one
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Kudos: 8





	Summer in the Sun

Hanayo and Rin stepped off the old, rusting train as they held hands, watching as it trails away, making a loud noise reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard. Hanayo looked around for a tall, bigger sized woman who would lead them to their stay. She finally found her and introduced Rin to her.  
“Hello auntie,” Hanayo said smiling, as she hugged the woman.  
“You’ve grown,” her aunt said, comparing heights, “and who’s this?” the woman gestured towards Rin, going in for a handshake.  
“This is my-” Hanayo stopped wondering what Rin was to her aside from her girlfriend “She’s my plus one” Hanayo let go of Rin’s hand, to avoid being suspicious, seen as anything other than friends.

The three of them walked away, Rin and Hanayo taking the time to look around at their new surroundings, both feeling and smelling their new beach surroundings. Before they knew it they were standing in front of the house they were to be staying at for the next few days, it was at least thirty years old but you could tell it was well loved and looked after over the years. The inside was no different, you could tell that over the many years and families that had lived there the interior has changed time after time. Her auntie led the two over to a mostly empty room, one singular double bed size futon lay on the floor and it had a door that led to the outside where you could walk into the sand and admire the beautiful blue ocean.

Hanayo slammed her body onto the futon, rolling around thinking that it would help her cool down yet it didn’t help, Rin slammed her body down next to her.   
“It’s so hot” Hanayo said looking at her girlfriend, pushing her glasses up her nose  
“Would this help” Rin used both of her hands to fan her down like she was an ejyptian ruler demanding that everything be done for her.  
“No. Not really” Hanayo giggled, she put her hand on Rin’s cheek and rubbed it, romantically. She leaned into Rin, clearly going in for a kiss, just as she got to Rins lips, just before she could grab her lips by her lips her auntie slammed the door open.  
Rin pushed herself away from Hanayo before her auntie could see what was going on.

“Hey you girls want to swim in the beach, did you bring a swimsuit?”   
The two girls looked at each other, they both shook their heads.  
“Yeah sure,” Hanayo said, getting up to get her suitcase. “YaY” Rin said just straight up taking her shirt off to reveal a swimsuit, Hanayo's auntie giggled before closing the door. Hanayo shuffled around her suitcase looking for the bathing suit she knew she packed, Rin pulled it out for her after only one look.   
“Should I turn around?, while you get dressed” Rin said, turning around, covering her eyes just to make sure she didn’t see anything she wasn’t supposed to.  
“No, you can look, but only if you want” Hanayo said blushing, tapping Rin on the shoulder,  
Rin reluctantly turned around.

Hanayo slipped her shirt off revealing only a bra, she quickly closed the window Curtin after realising it was open. She looked back at Rin who was awkwardly looking up at Hanayo not sure what to expect next. Hanayo slid down her tiny shorts, Rin blushed looking up at her, tempted to look away but too curious to do so. As Hanayo slid down her panties Rin covered her eyes to avoid seeing anything.

Hanayo slid the bathing suit up her body covering herself up more and more, it was a bit of a struggle to get it up her chest as she has grown since she last wore it.   
“You can look now” She said leaning down to Rin as she opened the window Curtin again and gently kissing Rin on the fingers.  
The two got up, Hanayo helping her girlfriend up by grabbing her hand, they slid the door open and let the summer wind push their hair in the face. After a long and chaotic year enjoying the summer sun in the countryside is just what they needed.

Rin jumped down the deck into the sand, letting the soft sand cover her feet, Hanayo sat on the deck shuffling her feet through the sand and soaking up the sun like a flower undergoing photosynthesis. Rin grabbed her by the hands and shoved her into the sand so that she could be physically closer to her. Hanayo giggled getting up, before she could get up Rin was running head first into the ocean, Rin got on her hands and knees and let the gentle waves run over her body, cooling her down like a cold shower.

“How does it feel?” Hanayo shouted over to Rin, waving as she walked slowly to the shore, Rin did not verbally reply she simply gave a thumbs up back before body slamming herself back into the water.  
Hanayo got to the ocean letting the water wrap itself around her ankles, now that she was actually in the ocean she felt a cool breeze that soothed her soul. Rin got up and splashed her with water interrupting her peaceful daydream. While Rins constant distraction could be interpreted as annoying but it helps Hanayo to stop drifting further and further away from reality.

Hanayo giggled trying to reject the water with her hands, her hands just kind of soaked up the water. She fought back at her, cupping the water in her hands and throwing it at her. The water got in her face, Rin wiped the salty water away from her eyes by rubbing her eyes with   
her hands. Rin jumped in to hug Hanayo, submerging the two into the water completely. Hanayo rose from the water to get a breath of ait, looking down into the water to see Rin wide opened looking up at her.

Rin rose, blinking her eyes repeatedly letting the water go from their eyes.   
“Hey! I cut up some watermelon for you two” Hanayo’s auntie yelled out to the two  
“Thanks” Rin yelled back, waving at her.  
Hanayo walked backward to the sand, grabbing Rin’s hand to lead her back, Hanayo struggled to get up on the deck, meanwhile Rin just jumped back up, she helped Hanayo get up onto deck by grabbing her hands. Hanayo sat up, shuffling next to Rin to lean her head onto Rin’s shoulder. She lifted the plate and placed it next to Rin, simultaneously grabbing a piece.

Hanayo bit into the ripe, juicy fruit, sucking up the juice before chewing and swallowing it, she wiped the pink, sticky juice from her face and making a point to spit out the seeds onto the sand. Rin threw her watermelon skin into the sand, she looked at Hanayo smiling to reveal the seeds through her teeth and the watermelon juice around her mouth. Hanayo wiped it away, smiling back at her sweetly. When Hanayo is with Rin she can never seem to not smile when with her beloved.


End file.
